jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Meer gedichten
Over het masturberen van dolfijnen 2016, onderweg van Capri, voor Positano. 1.De romantische mens De romantische mens, in het licht van de ondergaande zon tegen de reling geleund, ziet de grijsbruine lijven van dolfijnen dansen op de waterspiegel. Schaamtevol denkt hij aan de wan- daden die chimpansee en mens zo vaak, zo moeiteloos bedrijven: kindermoord, kannibalisme, genocide, wat is er toch mis, peinst hij, met het genoom van ons, savannebewoners, waarom moeten we voortdurend ten achter blijven bij in de avond snaterende dolfijnen? 2.Cafetaria Hij klautert ruggelings de trap af naar het tussendek, de romantische mens. Ze hebben een soort cafetaria waar je cola kunt kopen en patat. Van wellust en van gewelddadigheid zijn niet meer dan de indirecte sporen waarneembaar, en het zegel van de leugen op de bleke gezichten van de mensen die samendrommen bij de grote ramen. Maar de dolfijnen zijn hier niet te zien. 3. Ramen De grote plastic ramen met condens waarin brutale kinderen hun namen schrijven en tekeningen maken van geslachtsdelen. De sponningen zijn, in de ondergaande zon, ijskoud en hard aan de wang van de romantische mens. En de dolfijnen zijn niet zichtbaar, maar wel hoorbaar hun gesnater in de avond. In het tv-programma Rambam van 2 maart 2016 werd onthuld dat in het Dolfinarium in Harderwijk de dolfijnen soms gemasturbeerd worden. Tijdgeest Ik deed het ook, ik maakte nepaccounts en vulde die met gunstige recensies: “Huitinga is een fijnbesnaard persoon, je kunt met Huitinga heel zinnig praten. Hij is schoon op zichzelf, je kunt bij hem als je wilt uit de oksel eten. Als hij zich niet alle dagen scheert: dat is omdat hij speels is en modebewust.” Ik was naïef en te ambitieus, ik liet me al te graag complimenteren, ik had een grote bek. Als ik lid van de VVD was, liet ik me royeren. April 2018 Over leerbaarheid 1. Je praat met pimpelmezen. “Tik” is “tik’’, op “tik, tik, tik” komt “tik, tik, tik” terug. Je kunt zelfs zeggen “twee” of “drie”, je krijgt feilloos “tik, tik”, of “tik, tik, tik”. Maar “plus” is wat te hoog gegrepen: “vijf” is niet een uitkomst die ze onderschrijven. Boos kijkt je gesprekspartner je aan, zijn kuif staat overeind, hij schijt je op de hand: "mensen zijn leerbaar, maar recalcitrant." 2. Je wilt teveel, Hajenius, je hoort het onderste niet uit de kan te halen. Als je je pimpelmezen onderschijt moet je er niet van staan te kijken als ze je met gelijke munt betalen. Inspiratiebron is een boek van Eva Meijer over de Engelse vogelliefhebster Len Howard (1894-1973) Het vogelhuis. Wisteria in Leuven De wonderlijkste transformatie in april is die van de verkrampte stronken van de wisteria in blauwe regen. Het gif dat in de kronkels van de stammen zo overduidelijk herkenbaar is, is in de bloemen wel te onderscheiden, maar opgelost, en min of meer verstoven in het bleekblauwe uitspansel erboven.   Salerno 2017, aan het strand in gesprek met Marcus Licinius Crassus Hé, oude kaalkop, ben je ook rijk? Of heb je alleen zesduizend slaven aan het kruis gespijkerd langs de Via Appia? En hoe oud ben je eigenlijk? Caesar was pontifex maximus op de leeftijd van zesendertig. En Alexander was op die leeftijd al lang en breed dood. * Zelf ben ik zeventig, kale, maar toch meer dan tweeduizend jaar jonger dan jij. Rijk ben ik niet, en ook niet vet. Maar zesduizend slaven daar draai ik mijn hand niet voor om. Je hoort mij niet zeggen dat ik verlang naar de geur van het slagveld, en het tandenknarsen van stervende soldaten, maar de uiteinden van Azië, wat zeg ik, van de wereld heb ik meer dan eens onder de zolen gehad. * En in mei zit ik het liefst aan het strand, in de wind, in de zon, kouwelijk uit te kijken over de wijnkleurige zee. Of zelfs even met schokkende schouders het ijzige water in. Vogels duiken op de glinsterende golven. “Diep ademen, diep ademen,” denk je, “de schok die gaat vanzelf weer voorbij.” ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Naar 1919 Naar Das lied von der Erde Naar Atmeidan ---- Verder naar Vertalingen 1. Zwanen van Nederland 2. Je minnaar is van papier 3. Oldenburger wal 4. Onkenbaar 5.In plechtig voorjaarszonlicht 6. Zomer in de stad 7. Botshol 8. Vier uur 9. Met grote hanenpoten 10.De duivenmelker 11. Overtocht 12. Het bestiaire 13. Reizigster 14. Vlieguren 15. Gedaan uit liefde 16. Het boek van de wereld 17. Linkerhand 18. Zeven zuilen 19. Emblemata 20. Centrifuge 21. Zakelijk 22. Van bovenlicht naar bovenlicht 23. Goed, goed 24. Spleen 25. Seizoenen 26. Door de Syrische sneeuw 27. Heel precies 28. Téologos 29. Enter the Dragon 30. Zuchtend 31. De ballade van Roodborstje Pik 32. No Chamber Music 33. Lady Madonna 34. Break on through 35. Yoko 36. Zwanen 37. De wereld is in wezen doodeenvoudig 38. Eenzaamheid 39. Istanboel 40. Causeries Goethesques 41. Venetiaanse epigrammen 42. Definitely Chinese 43. Agenda 44. Aspiraties 45. Points de vue 46. Basia 47. Artemis Revisited 48. Abendrot 49. Zelf gevoeld 50. Palermo 51. Petrarca koning van de nacht 52. Mystieke vissers 53. Goden 54. De vloermat van uw gouden haren 55. Er trekt een diepe rilling door de dijken 56. Dienstbaarheid 57. Determinisme 58. Blues 59. Sjibbolets 60. Dames enkelspel 61. In dit nieuwe jaar 62. Plopsa 63. Op reis 64. Waarschijnlijk dreigt het droog 65. Remises 66. Prinsjesdag 67. Onder de iep 68. De ultieme ober 69. Als kool, als peen 70. Cyclisme 71. Meer gedichten 72. Vertalingen